


Potters Porträt

by MissJinx



Series: Potters Porträt [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Famous Harry, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Harry is a Little Shit, Humor, Ministry of Magic, Portraits
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22529821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissJinx/pseuds/MissJinx
Summary: Auch nach seinem Tod muss Harry Potter sich immer in Dinge einmischen, die ihn nichts angehen. Und das Zaubereiministerium ist seine liebste Spielwiese.
Series: Potters Porträt [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1406311
Kudos: 8





	Potters Porträt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheFeistyRogue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFeistyRogue/gifts).
  * A translation of [Potter's Portrait](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10100681) by [TheFeistyRogue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFeistyRogue/pseuds/TheFeistyRogue). 



> Vorwort der Übersetzerin: TheFeistyRogue ist die Autorin dieser Geschichte und war so freundlich, mir ihre Erlaubnis für eine deutsche Übersetzung zu erteilen. Das englischsprachige Original "Potter's Portrait" ist oben verlinkt.

  
"Oh, nein, nicht schon wieder dieser Volltrottel", giftete Harry Potter von seinem Porträt aus. Augustus Longbottom, seines Zeichens Zaubereiminister, lächelte seinen Besucher, Chefauror Boot, schwach an.

"Also wirklich, ich bin doch kein ...", stotterte Boot.

Potter verdrehte genervt die Augen. "Pah, genauso ein aufgeblasener Wichtigtuer wie Terry seinerzeit", unterbrach er ihn.

Augustus schwenkte seinen Zauberstab und ließ das Porträt zwangsweise verstummen. Ihm war jetzt schon klar, dass er dafür später, wenn der Zauber aufhörte zu wirken, eine geharnischte Strafpredigt über sich ergehen würde lassen müssen.

"Wir vermuten, dass irgendetwas schiefgegangen ist, als das Bild gemalt wurde", informierte er Boot, der indigniert schnaubte und Potter einen hochnäsigen Blick zuwarf.

"Hmpf! Nun, Minister, ich bin hier, um Ihnen meinen Bericht zum Thema Muggelhetze zu unterbreiten. Wir waren imstande, eine Senkung um zwei Prozent hinsichtlich der verfluchten Implantate zu erreichen, eine großartige Leistung und meiner Meinung nach nicht zuletzt der Einführung unserer verbindlich vorgeschriebenen Sicherheitsseminare für die Sechstklässler in Hogwarts zu verdanken, die ..."

Augustus blendete Boots Geleier weitestgehend aus, um über das Potter-Problem nachzudenken, und hörte nur noch mit einem halben Ohr zu, damit er gelegentlich zustimmend brummen konnte. Dereinst war er Harry Potter persönlich begegnet, bei einem der vielen Familientreffen seines Großvaters, und er war ihm wie ein liebenswürdiger, gütiger alter Mann erschienen, obwohl er, trotz seines hohen Alters, noch immer ehrfurchtgebietend gewirkt hatte. Aber er hatte keinerlei Ähnlichkeit mit dem Porträt gehabt, das nun in seinem Büro hing. Was war nur schiefgelaufen?

"Sir?"

Ah. Boot war endlich die Puste ausgegangen. "Sehr gute Arbeit, Boot, machen Sie weiter so!", sagte er.

Boot plusterte sich vor Stolz auf und schritt erhobenen Hauptes aus dem Büro. Augustus sackte erleichtert in sich zusammen.

"Man hätte mich wenigstens mit einem Schnatz zusammen malen können. Oder einer Tasse Tee ... das wäre doch mal eine gute Idee gewesen."

Wie üblich zerstörte Potter seinen Moment der Ruhe.

"Und wagen Sie es ja nicht, mich noch einmal mit einem Silencio zu belegen. Ihr Ministeriumsleutchen habt mein Porträt in Auftrag gegeben, also löffelt ihr die Suppe gefälligst auch aus, die ihr euch eingebrockt habt."

Stöhnend betätigte Augustus einen Knopf an seinem Schreibtisch. Zur gleichen Zeit ertönte eine Klingel in der Mysteriumsabteilung. Nur wenige Minuten später marschierte Cassiopeia Malfoy in sein Büro.

"Das ist ein Schlag unter die Gürtellinie, Longbottom", zischte Potter, bevor er sich mit einem strahlenden Lächeln im Gesicht der neuen Besucherin zuwandte.

"Grandpa, machst du etwa schon wieder Ärger?", fragte sie.

"Hallo, Cassi, mein Liebling, wie geht es dir?", fragte Potter und ignorierte gekonnt die Frage seiner Enkelin.

Diese hob lediglich eine Augenbraue.

Potter zog einen Schmollmund. "Cassi ... Schatz ... du weißt doch, wie schnell ich mich hier langweile!"

"Warum gehst du dann nicht einmal zur Abwechslung Dad auf die Nerven? Du bist so selten in deinem Porträt zu Hause."

"Die Hauselfen überschlagen sich immer geradezu vor Begeisterung, wenn ich dort bin."

"Du magst die Hauselfen."

Potter schnaubte. "Scorpius stellt keine Schwachköpfe ein – also gibt es niemanden, den ich verspotten kann", erklärte er hochmütig. Augustus zuckte zusammen.

"Ganz genau. Wie wäre es also, wenn du rasch hinübergehst und eine schöne lange und vor allem _ungestörte_ Unterhaltung mit Dad führst, hmm?"

Schweigen.

Dann: "Aber _sein_ Porträt hängt auch dort. Er wird wieder über Gefühle reden wollen ... und Zitronenbonbons." Potter verzog das Gesicht. Augustus hatte Schwierigkeiten, ein Lachen zu unterdrücken.

"Gut, wie du willst. Dann eben auf die harte Tour", erwiderte Cassiopeia und tippte ihren Zauberstab gegen einen leeren Rahmen neben Potters Porträt. Severus Snape schlurfte ins Bild.

"Was ist?", knurrte er. Doch als er das blonde Malfoyhaar und die unverwechselbaren grünen Augen sah, wurde sein Blick weich. "Oh, hallo, Miss Malfoy, wie nett, Sie zu sehen." Der Blick seiner schwarzen Augen huschte zu Potters Porträt. "Na, wieder mal auf Ärger aus, Potter? Ich sehe schon, in den letzten hundertfünfzig Jahren hat sich nicht das Geringste geändert."

"Es ist auch schön, Sie zu sehen, Professor Snape", erwiderte Potter steif. "Ich bin dann mal weg. Leute besuchen, Unterhaltungen führen, Zitronenbonbons, Tee, und so. Wichtige Sachen." Er zockelte aus seinem Porträt.

"Ich danke Ihnen", meinte Augustus zu beiden, Mensch und Porträt gleichermaßen. Cassiopeia Malfoy nickte kurz und verließ das Zimmer.

"Wissen Sie ... er war schon immer so", sagte Snape gedehnt.

"Wirklich?" Augustus vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen und stellte sich vor, wie schön sein Leben ohne sich permanent einmischende Kriegshelden sein könnte.

"Aber gewiss doch. Außer, dass er noch einen Zauberstab und einen Tarnumhang hatte. Einmal Unruhestifter, immer Unruhestifter." Snape schnaubte verächtlich und verließ seinen Rahmen.

Augustus linste zwischen seinen Fingern hindurch, um sich zu vergewissern, dass alle anderen Porträts schliefen. Dann seufzte er schwer. Es gab Tage, an denen er sich nicht sicher war, ob der Posten als Zaubereiminister den ganzen Ärger wert war, den die Porträts ihm machten.

*** ENDE ***

**Author's Note:**

> Danke fürs Lesen. Kudos und Kommentare sind mir wie immer sehr willkommen :))


End file.
